Conversations
by HarmMac4ever
Summary: Set after the episode Dangerous Game. The JAG team gets a new lawyer…a Canadian. A comment by the Admiral causes Harm and Mac to set things straight. Sorry this chapter took so long to post... R/R pls!!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Conversations Rating: PG Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. The show, characters, etc, belong to DPB and CBS. Summary: Set after the episode Dangerous Game. The JAG team gets a new lawyer.a Canadian. (YES!! CANADA ACTUALLY HAS A MILITARY BIG ENOUGH TO NEED LAWYERS!!) A comment by the Admiral causes Harm and Mac to set things straight. Spoilers: We The People, and I THINK Yeah Baby is the episode where they make the baby deal, but I'm not sure.  
  
Monday, October 21, 2002 JAG HQ 0900 ZULU  
  
Commander Harmon Rabb stepped out of the elevator, relieved to be on time for once. He just KNEW that Mac would rib him about it all week, but he didn't mind. They had been getting along very well lately, not as well a before he left to go flying again, but oh well.  
  
Harm: (muttering) quit it Rabb. A Monday is actually starting out well for a change.  
  
Mac: (happens to hear him muttering as she walks up to him.) What??  
  
Harm: Nothing, what's up Mac?  
  
Mac: Has Hell frozen over?  
  
Harm: (confused) No.  
  
Mac: Have they invented a VTOL (A/N Vertical Takeoff or Landing) Tomcat?  
  
Harm: (even more confused) Not that I know of, why? (Realizing her implication) Oh. So Hell has to freeze over before I'm on time, is that it?  
  
Mac: Kind of.  
  
Harm: enters his office and puts his cover away and his briefcase down. So did you come here to bug me, or do you really want something?  
  
Mac: (You for more than my partner at JAG, she thought to her self) The Admiral wants to see us.  
  
Harm: Great. Mac, what did you do?  
  
Mac: ME?!?!?!?  
  
Harm: Hey, I've been too busy nailing your six to the wall in court to get in trouble.  
  
Mac slaps Harm right before they enter the Admirals office. They both come to attention immediately.  
  
Chegwidden: At ease. Sit down, both of you. How is Lt. Cmdr. Manetti doing?  
  
Harm: She's doing well, Sir. I think she fits in easily here.  
  
Mac: I agree, Sir.  
  
Chegwidden: Good. Her new partner just phoned. He'll be here in about 10 minutes.  
  
Harm: Anybody we know, Sir?  
  
Chegwidden: No. He's a foreign exchange from our northern neighbors.  
  
Mac: A Canadian, Sir?  
  
Chegwidden: Yes, a Major Jonathan Lownds, RCAF.  
  
Harm: A zoomie, Sir? (A/N No offense intended here, but NAVY and AIR FORCE do not get along well, if the nicknames are any indication)  
  
Chegwidden: No, he is a qualified F-18 pilot, but not currently part of an active squadron.  
  
Harm: I withdraw my complaint.  
  
Manetti: (entering) Lt. Cmdr. Manetti reporting as ordered, Sir.  
  
Chegwidden: At ease, Cmdr.  
  
Tiner: (On the speakerphone) Sir, there's a Major Lownds here to see you?  
  
Chegwidden: Send him in Tiner.  
  
Tiner: Aye, Sir.  
  
(Lownds enters, and immediately snaps to attention, saluting the admiral.)  
  
Lownds: MAJOR JONATHAN LOWNDS REPORTING FOR DUTY SIR!!!  
  
Chegwidden: At ease, Major.  
  
(Lownds stands in what Canadians call "At Ease").  
  
Chegwidden: (Sighing) Stand easy, Major.  
  
(Lownds relaxes.)  
  
Chegwidden: Allow me to introduce: Lt. Col. Sarah Mackenzie our Chief Of Staff, her partner Cmdr. Harmon Rabb, and your partner, Lt. Cmdr. Tracy Manetti.  
  
Lownds: Ma'am, Sir,.Tracy? Is that you??  
  
Manetti: It's good to see you too, Jon.  
  
Chegwidden: Do you two know each other?  
  
Manetti: We served together for a year at Dartmouth, Sir.  
  
Chegwidden: I thought that you had never been assigned to the US before, Major.  
  
Lownds: Dartmouth Nova Scotia, Sir. We were working out of Shearwater NAS.  
  
Chegwidden: Don't get too involved, you have to work together.  
  
Both: Aye, Sir.  
  
Commander, Colonel, you're dismissed. As for you, Commander, Major, I have your first investigation.  
  
All: Aye, Sir.  
  
HARM: (As they leave the Admiral's office Harm asks) Didn't he tell us that once?  
  
Mac: Tell us what?  
  
Harm: Don't get involved, you'll be working together.  
  
Mac: Yeah, about 7 years ago. I'm surprised you remember.  
  
Harm: How could I forget, it's probably the only time I've listened to him in 8 years.  
  
Mac: Same here, just 7 years not 8.  
  
Both: *WHY THE HELL DID I LISTEN TO THAT ORDER?!?!?*  
  
Harm: Well, maybe we should forget we heard him.  
  
Mac: Are you nuts?!? Harm just because I'm in love with you doesn't mean we can just for get about.(did I say that out loud??)  
  
Harm: Uh huh. And you're right. Just because the woman I want eternity with just admitted that she feels the same way doesn't mean that it can just happen.  
  
Mac: Did you just say what I think you said??  
  
Harm: Umm.Yeah.  
  
Mac: So you want eternity.with me.  
  
Harm: Is it really that hard to believe?  
  
Mac: YES!!! I don't deserve somebody like you. Look at me; I'm an alcoholic whose only role model is in Leavenworth. Why would you want me?  
  
Harm: The heart wants who it wants. Even IF that was a legitimate argument, I fell head over heels in love with you a LONG time ago.  
  
(Harm sits down at his desk as he says this.)  
  
Mac: (closing his door) so why didn't you ever say something?  
  
Harm: You had just left JAG to go to Dalton Lowne's law firm, and the timing was never right after that.  
  
Mac: Even in Australia?  
  
Harm: ESPECIALLY in Australia. I tried to ask you to wait for me, but you misunderstood me, or I didn't say it right, or something. When you showed up at the airport wearing Brumby's ring, I thought that was your answer and we both know what happened after that.  
  
Mac: Would you have done it, let me marry him I mean.  
  
Harm: Yes, if I thought it was what you wanted. It would have felt like falling on my own sword, but that's what a knight does, even if they ride tomcats not horses.  
  
Mac: Oh, so you're a knight?  
  
Harm: In a way. Every soldier is, if you think about it. Now for my big question, why would YOU want ME? You deserve far better. I mean look at me, I seem to hurt you every other day, whether I want to or not. I'm.  
  
Mac: .unbelievably stupid. How much you've hurt me in the past doesn't make you any less worthy or anything unless it was done intentionally.  
  
Harm: Never.  
  
Mac: Same here. See, nothing to worry about.  
  
Harm: Not to change the subject, but have you thought of our deal lately??  
  
Mac: Not really, why?  
  
Harm: I want to make a couple of adjustments.  
  
Mac: Which would be??  
  
Harm: I want us to be married or engaged when it happens.  
  
Mac: And??  
  
Harm: I want to move the timetable forward a couple of years.  
  
Mac: Trying to seduce me Commander?  
  
Harm: Not until I can convince the Admiral to give us the day off.  
  
Mac: Who says he needs to give us permission?  
  
Harm: Jarhead I like the way you think.  
  
Mac: Well let's get a move on then, we'll see if you like the way I do other things too.  
  
Harm: Yellow light Colonel, and by the way, I KNOW I'm going to like the way you do things.  
  
They get out into the bullpen, and Harm waves Tiner over while Mac gets her cover.  
  
Tiner: May I help you, Sir.  
  
Harm: Yes Tiner, would you please tell the Admiral that the Colonel and I are taking the day off. Oh, and you might want to check if the office pool is still going.  
  
Tiner: Aye Sir. What are you saying, Sir?  
  
Harm: You'll see Tiner, tomorrow. 


	2. Chapter 2: Work and The Admiral

Conversations Chapter 2 Thanks for all the reviews. Before I get to this chapter I'm going to answer some reviewers questions: Chapter one was meant to sound like the scene between Mac and Sturgis in Capital Crime, only with the right guy listening. I am not in the military yet, cause I'm too young, and some services DO have "At Ease" but as far as I know, the US Navy is not one of them. Disclaimer: If I owned any of this, nobody would write H/M fics cause they'd be married by now.  
  
TUESDAY JAG HQ 0900 ZULU  
  
Harm and Mac walk into the bullpen together, smiles on their faces, deep in conversation. They walk into Harm's office and shut the door.  
  
Harm: (sitting down at his desk) So, do you want to talk to the Admiral now or later?  
  
Mac: Now would be best, before anything happens to make him angry beforehand.  
  
Harm: Agreed. (Presses intercom) Tiner is the Admiral available?  
  
Tiner: (over intercom) Aye, Sir. He wants to speak to you and the Colonel ASAP.  
  
Harm: (getting up and going for the door) We're on our way, Tiner. (shuts intercom off) Well, shall we?  
  
Mac: (exiting Harm's office) We had better.  
  
Tiner: (looking up as they approach) Go right in Ma'am, Sir.  
  
Harm: Thank you Tiner.  
  
They enter the Admirals office and snap to attention.  
  
Harm: Reporting as ordered, Sir.  
  
Chegwidden: At ease, both of you. I have a new case for you. You heard of the accident aboard the USS Cole, correct?  
  
Harm: They were attacked by pirates or something weren't they?  
  
Chegwidden: Yes, but the pirates had help. We now have their man on the Cole in custody. Lt. Cmdr Manetti and Major Lownds will defend, you two will prosecute.  
  
Both: Aye, Sir!  
  
Chegwidden: Now, is there something you wanted to talk to me about?  
  
Mac: Yes, Sir.  
  
Chegwidden: Well OUT WITH IT.  
  
Harm: I guess you could say I've gotten my head out of my six, Sir.  
  
Chegwidden: Concerning??  
  
Harm: My feelings for Colonel Mackenzie, Sir.  
  
Mac: We've discussed the situation, Sir. We're hoping neither of us has to transfer, but if you do transfer one of us, we'll understand.  
  
Chegwidden: I see. Well, I have news in that regard. Since the new SECNAV knows that I can't lose either of you he's given me permission to keep both of you here as long as you never oppose each other in court.  
  
Harm: We'll try not to make you regret this, Sir.  
  
Mac: Thank you, Sir.  
  
Chegwidden: However, I DO have some orders for you in that regard. Keep yourselves professional in the office, and DO NOT screw this up, as I will be forced to send you both to a psych evals if you do. Now get out there and announce the good news. DISMISSED.  
  
Both: AYE SIR!  
  
Harm: (as they reenter the bullpen) Who knew he thought of us that way?  
  
Mac: Everybody except us, probably.  
  
Harm: Probably. (to the bullpen) ATTENTION PLEASE! (Harm and Mac stand there as the entire bullpen comes to a stop.)  
  
Mac: Harm and I have an announcement. But first, Harriet!!  
  
Harriet: Yes, ma'am?  
  
Mac: Whose day is it in the office pool?  
  
Harriet: Ma'am?  
  
Harm: (whispering to Mac) Maybe we should just find out the easy way.  
  
Mac: (whispering back) The easy. (The rest of her sentence is cut off as Harm kisses her, hard.)  
  
Harriet: Oh THAT office pool. Ummmmmmm. (reaches into her desk and brings out a notebook) .We have Commander Turner down for how you'd announce it, and PO Tiner for the date you'd make the announcement.  
  
Mac: (breathlessly) You could have warned me flyboy.  
  
Harm: (just as breathlessly) Are you complaining?  
  
Mac: Hell no. (she pulls him down for another kiss)  
  
As they kiss again, Admiral Chegwidden walks out of his office.  
  
Tiner: (jumping to attention) ATTENTION ON DECK!  
  
Chegwidden: As you were! Lt. Simms, has the office pool been dealt with yet?  
  
Harriet: No, Sir. The recipients have been notified, but no cash has been awarded, Sir.  
  
Chegwidden: And how much goes to each recipient?  
  
Harriet: $2000 each, Sir.  
  
Chegwidden: Better get it to them, Lt.  
  
Harriet: Aye, Sir!  
  
Chegwidden: Oh, Commander, Colonel, I thought I told you to avoid PDA in the office. Oh well, since neither of you will get much work done anyway, GET A ROOM, and try to get some work done on your case.  
  
Harm: May we borrow the Conference Room, Sir?  
  
Chegwidden: By all means, Commander.  
  
Harm: Thank you, Sir.  
  
Chegwidden: Now the rest of you, get back to work. (He reenters his office)  
  
Harm: (Note to self: Mac's kisses are like fireworks, avoid setting them off in the office.)  
  
Mac: (Note to self: Harm's kisses can make you fly away, avoid purchasing THAT particular airline ticket in the office.)  
  
Both: (Or at least where other people can see us.)  
  
Harm: Hey Mac, Conference Room in 5?  
  
Mac: I'll bring the case notes, you bring all the door keys.  
  
Harm: And the coffee and snacks, I get the point. TINER!! Did you make the coffee this morning?  
  
Tiner: No Sir, Lt. Simms did.  
  
Harm: Ok. Don't worry Mac, I'll make some the way you like it.  
  
Mac: And that is?  
  
Harm: Strong enough to cause cardiac arrest in a normal human.  
  
Mac: Hey, you're learning.  
  
Harm: Who says you can't teach an old dog new tricks?  
  
Mac: Ok ok, Conference Room, 5 minutes.  
  
Harm: See ya then.  
  
Do I REALLY need to say what happened in the conference room? Ok, if you want to read that, then say so in the reviews, or don't say it. R/R please!! 


	3. Conversations: The Confernce Room

Conversations: The Conference Room Disclaimer: If I owned them I would be writing scripts, not this. A/N: I am including this part at the reviewers request. Please review, and please be gentle, I'm not very good at writing some of this, so no flames PLEASE.  
  
JAG CONFERENCE ROOM 0928 ZULU  
  
Harm: (Entering the room and locking the doors) So, what exactly ARE we doing in here, anyway? (Smiles seductively)  
  
Mac: Did you get every key to this room? Harm: Yep. (walks around the table and presses a button under the chair that Admiral Chegwidden uses during staff call.) And now, nobody can see us, or hear us.  
  
Mac: Sound proofing?  
  
Harm: (Pulling Mac closer to him) Uh huh. (They kiss)  
  
Mac: (In between kisses) Well.what.shall.we.do.?  
  
Harm: (Stopping for breath) I can think of a few things.  
  
Mac: (Whispering SEDUCTIVELY) (A/N: *Swoon* Take me now, marine) Really. do tell.  
  
Harm lets out a small moan as Mac begins to grind against him. Both of them are getting VERY aroused at this point.  
  
Harm: (gasping) What are you trying to do, Ninja-girl, kill me?  
  
Mac: (still whispering) If I died now, I'd die the happiest woman in the world.  
  
Harm: (moaning) Oh god, Sarah, if you don't stop now, I'm going to.  
  
Mac: (pulling away, and starting to undress herself) Uh uh flyboy, I want you inside me first.  
  
Harm: (Breathless) I think that can be arranged.  
  
Harm and Mac strip, and well. The rest is XXX rated. (A/N: If you want to read that, e-mail me privately.)  
  
JAG CONFERENCE ROOM 1318 ZULU  
  
The afternoon finds our fave couple lying naked on the conference room table, just now beginning to wake up.  
  
Mac: (Sleepily) Hey Squid-boy.  
  
Harm: (Awakened by the noise) Hey Jarhead-girl. (Looks around) Oh man, what time is it?  
  
Mac: I don't know, you made my internal clock go all haywire.  
  
Harm: (Getting off Mac) After the third or fourth time?  
  
Mac: (Getting up) Depends, do you mean, yesterday, last night, before work this morning, or after we locked ourselves in here?  
  
Harm: (Grabbing his uniform) All of them, I guess.  
  
Mac: (Putting her greens back on) Well, it was the first time in all cases.  
  
Harm: Thanks for the compliment, I think.  
  
Mac: Only you Squid.  
  
Harm: Only I what?  
  
Mac: Only you (a) make my internal clock go haywire and (b) take that knowledge as a compliment.  
  
Harm: Not to change the subject, but ummmm. we haven't actually gone out on an actual DATE yet.  
  
Mac: Are you trying to ask me out, flyboy?  
  
Harm: Yes.  
  
Mac: When will you be picking me up?  
  
Harm: 1830, formal attire is requested.  
  
Mac: Great. Anything else you want to ask me?  
  
Harm: Have I told you how much I'm in love with you?  
  
Mac: Not since we got here this morning.  
  
Harm: Far too long a time period. (Gets down on his knees in front of Mac) I love you, Sarah Mackenzie, now and forever. Eternity is not how long I want you to wait, but how long I want this to last. I'd give up anything, JAG, Tomcats, the NAVY, anything, just for you, only for you Sarah.  
  
Mac: (Unshed tears in her eyes, and a big happy smile on her face) Are you trying to propose flyboy?  
  
Harm: (Standing up again and holding her as close has he can) I would, but the ring I want to give you is still out in Belleville, and Grandma Sarah has one condition on my getting it, well two, but the first one is not a problem.  
  
Mac: What conditions?  
  
Harm: One, you have to be the person I give it to, and Two, I have to propose to you out at the farm.  
  
Mac: So why are we here, not there?  
  
Harm: Because I want to get this right. If I screw this up, I not only lose the love of my life, but my best friend along with her.  
  
Mac: Harm, you'll never lose me, unless you plan on cheating on me in the future.  
  
Harm: Never. The only woman who ever held a candle to you died a long time ago.  
  
Mac: Diane.  
  
Harm: Yes. The reason I never told you I was in love with you sooner, is that I wanted to be sure I loved you for YOU, not who you look like. I love you, because of who you are. The most beautiful, funny, intelligent woman, most loyal partner, and the most tough-as-nails marine I have ever had the pleasure of working with. NOT, because you and Diane shared the same facial structure.  
  
Mac: Would you have said you loved me if it were otherwise?  
  
Harm: No.  
  
Mac: Good. Oh, Harm, just for the record: I love you too flyboy. (She pulls him down for a kiss)  
  
Harm: (Breathless AGAIN) Uh Mac, not that I don't appreciate what you're doing, but we DO have work to do, and we DID miss lunch.  
  
Mac: Do we have to go? (Her stomach rumbles)  
  
Harm: (Grinning) Yes, we do. Not even God can deal with a marine who goes too long without food.  
  
Mac: I'd hit you if that wasn't a true statement, Squid.  
  
They both take keys to the room and exit, locking the door behind them.  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to get posted. Real Life has kicked in big time. Oh well. You know reviews might make the next installment come faster. Tell ya what, you guys tell me what you want to see happen next, and I'll try my best to get it written faster. 


End file.
